In certain aspects, this invention may be regarded as an improvement upon the floor system disclosed and claimed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,319, patented Sep. 24, 1974, and entitled SLATTED FLOOR SYSTEM. The floor system of such patent comprises an array of spaced planks in the form of metal inverted channels which are spaced apart by a multiplicity of generally channel-shaped connectors, extending between the planks at longitudinally spaced intervals. The connectors interlock with edge channels formed along the longitudinal edges of the planks. Each of the connectors is generally in the form of a U-shaped channel having a generally horizontal member with a pair of upturned flanges formed with in-turned hook members for slidable reception in edge channels on the planks. In addition to maintaining the desired spacing between the planks, the connectors are effective to transfer loading between the adjacent planks. Unless some special means are provided to maintain the connectors in their desired positions, spaced at intervals along the planks, the connectors tend to slide along the planks due to the shifting loads and the resulting deflections and vibration of the planks.
The planks disclosed in the applicant's patent, identified above, are made of a corrosion resistant metal, such as electrochemically coated or anodized aluminum or an anodized aluminum alloy. The metal material has the disadvantage that it feels cold to the animals, particularly when they lie down on the metal planks. Moreover, the metal planks tend to be slippery, particularly when wet or coated with animal wastes. The slippery conditions may sometimes cause the animals to fall or stumble, with the resulting possibility of injuries to the animals. The metal planks are also noisy, due to the footfalls of the animals on the planks.
Although the anodized aluminum or anodized aluminum alloy planks are resistant to corrosion, they are eventually subject to corrosion and deterioration due to the combined corrosive action of atmospheric oxygen, the animal wastes which are deposited on the planks, and the gases, such as amonia, evolved from such wastes. Of course, the spaced planks of the floor system are frequently washed to cause the animal wastes to flow through the slots or spaces between the planks, into a pit beneath the floor system. The pit is generally made of concrete and is provided with a flushing or pumping system whereby the animal wastes can be flushed out of the pit with an abundance of water. Even so, corrosion and deterioration of the metal planks can become a problem.